


Missing the obvious

by Wolveshowlatnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveshowlatnight/pseuds/Wolveshowlatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coats exist for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the obvious

 

Cold.

It was the middle of December, the middle of the night and it was fucking cold! And Stiles should have remembered that, before he had stormed out of his father's house to prevent the next supernatural crisis.

Without his coat.

During the probably coldest night of the year.

Fuck.

Stupid witches, stupid magical calendar, stupid power enhancing rituals. And why did they have to do their magic thingy in Beacon Hills anyway? By now word should have gotten around that they were successfully claimed werewolf territory again.

The only good thing of the whole business was, that they didn't need to fight the witches. They just had to seal the earth and the witches wouldn't be able to complete their little dance or ritual or whatever. Deaton had explained it in great detail but Stiles had been distracted by ... something. He couldn't remember.

He was tired and cold and he wanted to go home and curl up in his bed with the heating blanket under the quilt his granny had sent him for Christmas last year. It was a great quilt. No, scratch that, it was a magnificent quilt, large enough to wrap himself up in it but not so heavy that you couldn't walk around while doing so. And heavenly warm.

Something large and heavy dropped on his head where he had crouched down to write the spell Deaton had taught him into the earth.

"Put that on." Derek grumbled, "It will take a while to run the perimeter. If you're frozen when I come back, you won't be able to initiate the spell."  
The werewolf took off before Stiles managed to free himself from the . . . wool coat? Why would Derek wear a wool coat? Heck, why would he _own ___it? Stiles had wondered about that the whole night, werewolves ran hotter than humans and Derek shouldn't need a coat. Not that Stiles was complaining since he got to reap the benefits like a werewolf-prewarmed coat to prevent himself from becoming an icicle.

Stiles buried his nose in the collar. He still wanted to go home to his quilt and maybe a glass of heated eggnog. Did he get eggnog when he was grocery shopping this week? He wondered, if Derek liked eggnog. He wouldn't get drunk of it, obviously, but getting drunk was usually not the reason for drinking eggnog. Did Derek have a quilt? He would ask him, when he got back.

If not, he knew what he would get grumpywolf for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words: wool coat and eggnog
> 
> There are four more words but they will get a few more words.


End file.
